Writing pitch guide
The Writing pitch guide is intended to assist new users in creating original material for this wiki. Once the pitch is made, two admins have to approve the idea. To make your pitch, see Forum:Pitches. Overview A writing pitch should include a clear, detailed summary of the proposed idea. The pitch should include an overview of the idea as well as how one plans to use it on the wiki, whether it will be incorporated into the major story arcs, or be something standalone. Admins are willing to read a pitch no matter how long it is, so do not feel constrained at all. It is best to have a long pitch over a short one. Before creating your article/species set in a specific area, be sure to read about any particular lore in the area as to not conflict with something already established. Lastly, be sure to read over the cliché guide just to be sure that your idea is original. Example pitch "I had an idea for a character native to a low gravity world with a thick atmosphere. This world is actually a moon which orbits a gas giant - the second planet from a class K star. The atmospheric pressure is so high, humans could not survive on it, but here can be found large floating creatures such as giant blimp whales. The gas giant and its moon can be found in the Sagitarrius Dwarf Galaxy. The sapient species is a race of octopus-like creatures with gas bag heads. Rather than walking, they float. Their large brain and many arms allow them to manipulate a variety of tools, which allowed them to advance rather quickly in technology. Their society is a strict autocratic dictatorship. Using superior military tactics, the tyrant leader managed to unite the world under an iron fist in a brutal society where civilians obey the law through fear. As a result, their society is dedicated to expansion and conquest. One reason why their conquest was so successful was that they relocated people in family groups throughout their empire effectively removing ties to their original homeland. These gas bags worship a technology god, spirits said to inhabit all the gadgets every constructed. They believe that the more technology they use, the greater spirituality they will achieve. These gas bags are still rather early in the space exploration phase. They have only colonized three systems, and they travel from system to system via antimatter rockets. They make use of particle weapons to melt a ship's outer hull, then proceed to finish it off with standard kinetic weaponry. On the ground, they still use gunpowder weapons, albeit a great degree more advanced than modern technology. The character is a colonial settler on one of the gas bag's colonies. Living in an oppressed society, he tries to lead a revolution to change things for the better. However, he doesn't realize that the colonists have sinister plans of their own, and is eventually stuck between deciding who to fight for."